


Lost & Found

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Cyberpunk Red, Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, idk someone requested this prompt so i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Prompt: Burger finds Vango in the warehouse and introduces him to the world





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me back on my bullshit

Burger Chainz was meant to pick up an important delivery. The only problem was that he didn’t know where the hell he was. It was late. Too late to be driving his van around a huge lot of warehouses, not a person in sight. No signs on the sides of any of the buildings. No indication that anyone had been there in quite some time. He really needed to stop taking anonymous assignments. Dasha had been telling him for months it was gonna get him killed. And if he was going to be unceremoniously murdered, this seemed like the time and place for it to happen.

Burger eased his car to a stop, getting out to survey the endless sea of identical grey buildings, loose sheet metal, empty shipping containers. If it hadn’t been for his years as a nomad he might’ve been more freaked out. 

He listened carefully for any sign of people around. With all this concrete and metal, sound traveled. But there was nothing, just the dull click of his van, the engine still sputtering down. Burger desperately wants to just cancel the job and go back, but he made a commitment and he’s going to try his best to see it through.

“Hello?” he calls, hearing it echoed into the rows of buildings.

No response comes.

“I’m supposed to pick something up!” he shouts, knowing already that he won’t get a response.

_ Maybe it was bad intel, _ he thinks,  _ or a prank. That hasn’t happened yet. _

Perhaps against his better judgment, he decides to poke around. Burger walks slowly around the buildings. They don’t look excessively old. Metal walls aren’t rusted or full of holes. The ground is clean for the most part. Not covered in scraps and trash as he’d come to expect from other abandoned places he’d visited. The strangest part was the lack of equipment. The yard was in good shape, the structures seemingly sound, by all accounts it was fit for business. But there was no work equipment. Manual or robotic there was no trace or work at these warehouses. It didn’t make sense. If the place was truly abandoned surely there would’ve been some equipment left behind, broken or dilapidated. And it the place was still in use there would certainly be machines around. Machines making noise. Any signs.

It was almost eerie, the emptiness. Like the place had been vacuumed clean and sealed off.

Burger wandered for what felt like hours. He was tempted to just give up entirely but there was something  _ off _ about this place and he needed to figure out what it was. 

He rounded another corner, telling himself again that if he didn’t see anything this time he was going back to the van. He knew he was lying to himself but it kept him motivated. Then-

_ Flash. _

Out of the corner of his eye, nothing bright, something that easily could have been a trick of the light. His imagination. A flicker from one of the darkened windows that ran high along the warehouse walls. He watched the window for a minute, sure he’d only imagined it. But then- yes! There, another low flicker of light, there for an instant and then gone.

Burger made his way toward the building, circling it until he found a door. He put a hand at his waist, ready to grab his gun if he needed. The door was padlocked but he made short work of it. Softly, he pried the door open. He was immediately met with a voice echoing across the warehouse, “Damn I was sure I had him that time!”

He made his way slowly into space. It was wide and empty, no machines or offices. In the center of the open space sat a single desk. And a figure hunched behind a computer typing furiously and talking to himself. There was a single small, industrial light shining directly on them.

Burger kept his hand at his hip, making his way closer hoping the person would notice him. They didn’t.

“Uh, hello,” he tried.

The person seemed startled, broken from whatever trance they’d been in. With a quick press on the key, the light had dimmed down and the person slumped backwards in their chair. They looked rumbled, in a jumpsuit that had clearly seen better days, silver hair, too long and in need of a trim. Burger took in their unshaven face milliseconds before registering their foot, cuffed to the one of the desk legs.

“Who are you?” they said. Their demeanor was calm but there was a hint of fear in their eyes. Burger lifted his hands slowly.

“My name is Burger Chainz, I was told to come here and pick up a delivery.”

The person wrinkled their nose, “I don’t have anything for that.”

“I’m starting to get an idea,” Burger said, “How long have you been here?”

They shrugged, seemingly growing more confident now that it was clear Burger posed no immediate threat, “Few weeks, maybe. Could be a few months, who knows. Time’s all relative to Vang0 Bang0.”

“Who’s Jango Bango?”

“ _ Vang0 _ Bang0 and that’s me. Maybe you’ve heard of me, I stream on TwitchYoutTubePrime.”

Burger shook his head, “Sorry I don’t think I have. Are you… are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re trapped here. Or that’s what it seems to me anyway. I don’t know you. But it seems like there’s something weird going on here and maybe I’m supposed to help you out.”

Vang0 Bang0 only looked more confused, “Help me out how? I’ve got everything I need right here.”

“I could help you leave. Take you home- to your home I mean. You said you’ve only been here a few weeks. Where were you before that? There’s probably people lookin’ for you.”

Vang0 had turned their gaze back to the screen in front of them. It was blank now and their eyes were unfocused. They spoke quietly, “I don’t know where I was before this.”

Burger stayed quiet, urging them on.

“Waking up here a few weeks ago? That’s the first thing I remember. I woke up at this desk and just got to work. Everything before that is just-” they gesture vaguely, “It’s gone. If I left, I don’t even know where I would go.”

Burger was standing next to them now. He tentatively set a hand on their shoulder in a gesture he hoped was comforting.

“Look, I know a bit about not knowing. I can help you, if you let me. I know people who can help you out. Get you on your feet. I can’t just let you stay here.”

Vang0 looked up at him with wide eyes, they sparkled in a way that itched at Burger’s mind. He shoved that thought away. For now he had more important things to worry about. Before Vang0 Bang0 could say anything else, Burger knelt down and began work on undoing the chain.

“Why would you help me?” Vang0 said as they watched Burger fiddle with a small laser.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Burger replies without looking up.

After making short work of the lock, Burger helped Vang0 to their feet. They were a bit wobbly having not stood without the weight of the chain in some time. Burger led Vang0 out of the warehouse, Vang0 glancing back at the computer setup, “What about my things?”

“We’ll get you another one no problem. Don’t want to be keeping that one though. Belonged to whoever put you in there, not exactly the kinda souvenir to keep.”

Vang0 looked like they wanted to argue more but seemed resigned. Their eyes flicked around the barren warehouse yard. Taking everything in. Burger could hear them taking steadying breaths of fresh air. As they approached Burger’s van he looked over at Vang0 who seemed lost in thought. Brow furrowed. He couldn’t imagine what they must be thinking right now.

“Hey,” he said, smiling softly, “Probably been a bit since you had good food. How do ya feel about burgers?”

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a lil less fluffy than normal for me so i hope it's alright... follow me on tumblr @sheriffofmagic if you want more vang0chainz content or want to request a prompt!


End file.
